falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghoof (Project Horizons)
|race = Unicorn Pony |sex = Male |faction = Steel Rangers Applejack's Rangers |role = Star Paladin, Leader of Hoofington Rangers |family = Descended from a long line of Stronghoofs |status = Alive |eyes = Baby Blue |mane = Blonde |coat = White |name = Stronghoof }}Stronghoof is a Steel Ranger, holding the rank of Star Paladin. He is one of two Star Paladins of Hoofington's contingent of Steel Rangers, the other being Paladin Steel Rain. History Star Paladin Stronghoof is first introduced, escorting most of Blackjack's friends/companions to the Steel Ranger base of operations. They were captured in a moment of weakness and were unable to simply break free, the Rangers were going to have Scotch's Pipbuck removed and present Lacunae for dissection, since so little is known about Alicorns. Stronghoof proudly boasts about himself and the rangers, going into long-winded and theatrical speech. Before rearing up for a dramatic pose. Blackjack matches him, striking off a rearing pose as well. They banter for a bit and Blackjack challenges him to an honourable duel. Blackjack and Stronghoof discarding their weapons for the fight. A long battle ensues, Blackjack hoping to buy P-21 time to undo their shackles and explosive collars whilst Blackjack fights Stronghoof. He makes numerous comments, mostly flattering and tries to get Blackjack to yield as he has no wish to kill her. Blackjack refuses and actually manages to damage his power armour, though to Blackjacks surprise and horror he is unfazed by this. Stronghoof is just as deadly outside his suit and after the fight goes on a while, Stronghoof throws the fight. He pretends Blackjack has hit some mysterious, unknown weak point and proclaims Blackjack the winner. Stronghoof agrees to take Blackjack to meet Elder Crunchy Carrots. He apologizes to her later and to all her friends before leaving with his group of Steel Rangers under orders from Star Paladin Steel Rain. It is known that he survived the Reaper/Steel Ranger conflict and became the leader of the remaining Hoofington Steel Rangers. Stronghoof's Rangers have defected and joined with the Applejack's Rangers as explained later by Ranger Crumpet. Traits Personality Stronghoof is a very honorable unicorn, he likes others who show similar traits. He often poses and makes dramatic speeches and statements. He deliberately let Blackjack win a fight against him, after she refused to surrender and leave her friends in his custody. Abilities Stronghoof is a master at hoof to hoof combat. He uses a unique style, built around his own family's strong natural physique. He has proven strong enough to lift and throw sections of road and large wagons. He can cause powerful cracks on the road merely by stamping his hooves and is surprisingly quick for such a large Stallion. He is also a unicorn, so he possesses the capability for magic. Though which spells he knows are currently unknown, but the natural telekinesis is a strong bet. Equipment Stronghoof wears a much larger suit of Steel Ranger power armour due to his size and strength. The armour is also decorative but not as overly decorative as fellow Star Paladin, Steel Rain. Notes *Stronghoof is an incredibly well built and well muscled Stallion. His quirks, name and mannerisms are based off of the alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. He even has a moustache, reminiscent of the character. *His Full name is Sugar Apple Bombs Stronghoof, but prefers to be called Stronghoof only. He is descended from a long line of Steel Rangers bearing the Stronghoof name. He is a very noble character, loudly proclaiming how the Rangers should look to Blackjack as an example when she challenged him. *His unicorn horn, as noted by Blackjack is even smaller than her own, so small he can wear Power armour without needing to cut his horn off. Exactly how strong his magic is, is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Unicorns Category:Project Horizons